1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and a biosensing meter with the connector, in particular, to a connector which is used to receive a corresponding strip has a plurality of terminal components arranged specially, whereby size may be reduced and the transmissible accuracy and the determination accuracy may be increased.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology and changes in living habits, examinations that must be tested in the hospital in the past, and now at home. Specially, changes in lifestyle caused the increase in chronic disease patients, but also accelerated the development of the medical industry. Blood glucose test item is one of important measurements. Measuring and monitoring blood glucose are important steps to prevent the complications of diabetes.
Current market selling biosensor device can be used to measure analytes of the liquid, further can be used to measure cholesterol, uric acid, protein, glucose, glycated hemoglobin, etc., of biologic sample, wherein the sample may be whole blood, plasma, serum, urine, tissue fluid, etc., by the electrochemical biosensor strip and biosensing meter with which to measure. The biosensing meter includes a connector for receiving the electrochemical biosensor strip, and electrodes of the electrochemical biosensor strip can be electrical connect to the biosensing meter through the connector.
Conventional connector includes a body. The body has an opening. Terminal components of the connector are located in the inner of the opening. The terminal components are arranged with equidistance on a plane. When the electrochemical biosensor strip is inserted into the opening, the terminal components are connected to the electrodes of the electrochemical biosensor strip. It should noted, the electrodes of the electrochemical biosensor strip are scratched easily by the terminal components of the conventional connector. Further, the electrodes are disposed on the upper plane of the electrochemical biosensor strip. When the electrodes are connected to the conventional connector, the electrodes are pushed from top to down by the terminal components. The push may be not uniform, and the connection between the electrodes and the terminal components may be abnormal. In addition, in response to market demand decreasingly amount of sample, the size of the electrochemical biosensor strips are designed in different needs of different size, but limited to the conventional structure and alignment with the terminal design, the conventional connector can not achieve these requirements. In other words, the conventional connector does not have variable characteristics.
To sum up the lack of conventional connector as a reference for manufacturers to improve, how to change or reduce the size of the connector to match the biosensing meter and the electrochemical biosensor test strip.